powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls Movie
'' The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' is animated feature-length film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Produced by Cartoon Network for Warner Bros., the film debuted in the United States on July 3, 2002. It was more or less a prequel of the television series, telling the story of how the Powerpuff Girls were created and how they came to be the defenders of Townsville, USA. Plot Townsville is terrorized by criminals and villains. We're soon introduced to Professor Utonium who returns to his home where he attempts to create the perfect child using sugar, spice and everything nice. But his experiment goes wrong when his mischievous chimpanzee, Jojo, collides with the Professor who accidentally spills Chemical X into the mixture causing a massive explosion. Though the Professor has some distance between him and the chemical reaction, Jojo in his less-than-brilliant form, stands near to look more closely at the specimen and gets the explosion head on, throwing him out of a window. After the explosion, Professor Utonium regains consciousness and finds himself before three tiny girls who introduce themselves as his creations. Utonium proceeds to name them Blossom (for being polite and the first to speak to him), Bubbles (for giggling as he named Blossom and seeming cute and bubbly), and Buttercup (because it also begins with a B, much to her displeasure and the first frown). Professor Utonium discovers quickly that his daughters have superpowers, including super speed and flight when he rushes out to get them presents and comes back, nearly tripping down the stairs, but with Blossom catching him and Bubbles and Buttercup catching the presents. The following morning, Utonium takes his girls to school and comes back to pick them up at noon. But the girls learn of the game tag and take it into overdrive when they start using their super speed to flee from one another. The girls fly about madly destroying various structures, with Utonium chasing them in his car all the while the girls seem oblivious to the havoc they're causing in the city until they collide with the mayor who was about to eat a pickle. Utonium eventually bundles the girls back to their house, telling them they should not use their superpowers in public for their own safety. The three understand, but they have no idea what consequences there will be for their reckless actions. The following day, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are treated as outcasts while Utonium is ambushed by the mayor and his guards and taken to prison for creating the girls. The girls wait for their father after school until, after he does not arrive, they are convinced that he hates them as well and they sadly try to find their way home on foot. On the way, they see a nearby television making horrible remarks from citizens of the city, including the mayor who shrieks about them being "Pickle Cart Killers"and the main newspaper say that they're "Bug-Eyed Freaks". Eventually the girls are caught in a heavy rainstorm. Having no way into their house, the girls try to take shelter in some boxes in an alley, but the Gangreen Gang attacks them. The girls are saved by none other than Jojo, now an intelligent monkey with an oversized brain and the ability to speak with a Japanese accent who hides in fear. The girls are moved by his speech on how people resent him. Then, Jojo cries out to the Girls that he wishes to build a better city but cannot do it because he has no help and is a homeless beggar. The Girls, who are saddened by his poor life, decide to help him, however, they had to first use their powers again to activate a machine in a volcano, and starts to take structures from all over the world. The girls offer their help and Jojo accepts the offer. Together, the four build a new building on top of a volcano in the middle of the city that has a giant machine in its center. As a "reward" for their help, Jojo sneaks the girls into the local zoo, taking pictures of the primates in the zoo behind their backs. It is revealed by a gorilla-shot that he has sent them with teleportation devices that are microscopic, but are shown very big in screen. The Powerpuff Girls start to reuse their powers again and fly back home. The girls manage to get into their home and Utonium is thrown in through the front door and complains of arrest, lawsuits and other such difficulties. During the course of the night, Jojo activates teleporting devices he attached to the monkeys through his camera at the zoo and teleports them to his lair (the volcano in the middle of the city), where he uses Chemical X to mutate them into intelligent primates like himself. He makes them more evil, rips their heads into bigger brains, changes their skin to green and their eyes to pink, and give them dialogue like how it happened to him in the beginning. The next day, the girls believe that the public will accept them, and travel with Utonium towards City Hall. Then, Jojo (now calling himself Mojo Jojo) attacks with his primate army. Mojo Jojo announces that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup helped him with his plan. The city has thousands of citizens abused, attacked, wounded, flooded, punched, strangled, bitten and spitted on by monkeys start to blame the Girls all over again since they did their game of tag around the city. The girls try to convince Utonium and the citizens that they were tricked, but the people called them "liars" and Utonium is heartbroken beyond conviction. Dejected, the girls blast off into space finally deciding they actually are evil, and were only created for destruction. And there is no hope for the entire planet. Mojo Jojo announces that the primates will rule the world in the human race's place. The primates, however, all having been rendered evil geniuses by the chemical X, all wish to be the future ruler of the primate race. Mojo Jojo tries to regain control of his army (doing his very first repetitive speech in the process), but fails as the primates collapse into infighting. Frustrated, Mojo Jojo decides to kill a depressed Professor Utonium. Up in space, the girls are on an asteroid traveling away from Earth, resigning themselves to isolation. Then Blossom and Buttercup started yelling at each other, blaming each other over their game of tag and for trusting Mojo in the first place. Bubbles was crying like crazy while being sad. However, when they hear the screams coming from Townsville and particularly Professor Utonium's yell, the girls fly back to Earth, where they have to save all the people. They eventually realize that they can use their powers to fight all of the monkeys, each with a gimmick more bizarre than the other, to save the professor and the town. However, they realize none of the monkeys have kidnapped their father, and try to regain back Professor Utonium from them. The Girls rebel against and quit Mojo, complaining to him that he has only come to steal Townsville for only himself, but Mojo is able to start against them by being prepared to kill the Professor. Eventually they take the fight to Mojo Jojo who pumps so much Chemical X into himself he grows to the size of a giant. Mojo Jojo then proceeds to rip off the dome of Townsville City Hall that has a U.S.A. flag on top and places it on his brain as his new helmet. In the fight that follows, Mojo Jojo catches the girls in his humongous hand as he scales a skyscraper (an obvious reference to King Kong). He tries to make the girls join him by reminding them how much the town feared and hated them, but they break free from his grasp and push him off the skyscraper ("we are stronger, we are invincible and you are ... it"). Utonium appears with an antidote for Chemical X that will shrink Mojo Jojo back to normal size. Mojo is about to fall directly on the Professor, but the girls push him out of the way, making him drop the antidote which shatters on the road. Mojo crash-lands on the antidote and shrinks back to normal before being arrested. The girls decide to get rid of their powers with the remainder of the antidote so the town will like them as ordinary girls, but the townsfolk protest. The Mayor apologizes on behalf of the whole of the city over their misunderstandings and asks the girls to become their local superheroes. The girls happily accept the job. The movie ends with the girls defeating the Gangreen Gang (the first villians they ever met), kick-starting their new career as the city's official superheroes. Plus, the narrator gives them their official name: the Powerpuff Girls. Timeline of Events Cast * Cathy Cavadini: Blossom * Tara Strong: Bubbles * E.G. Daily: Buttercup * Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo * Tom Kenny: Narrator, The Mayor, Snake, Li'l Arturo, Mitch * Jennifer Hale: Ms. Keane * Jennifer Martin: Ms. Sara Bellum * Tom Kane: Professor Utonium * Jeff Bennett: Ace, Big Billy, Grubber * Jodi Benson: Linda * Grey DeLisle: Woman at Zoo * Phil LaMarr: I.P. Host, Local Anchor * Rob Paulsen: Hota Wata, Killa Drilla * Kevin Michael Richardson: Rocko Socko, Ojo Tango * Frank Welker: Various Monkeys Production notes During production, The Hollywood Reporter reported that voice actresses Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G. Daily had gone on strike, protesting that they weren't being paid enough to star in a feature. The studio publicly mulled replacing them with new actresses, but eventually a deal was reached and the trio returned to voice the Powerpuff Girls again. Rating This film was rated PG by the MPAA for non-stop frantic animated action. Design The film featured substantially revised designs for many of the TV show's characters, with a much more angular look. Many of these changes were incorporated in the future seasons of the show, such as the Professor's new eyes and Ace's sharper teeth. Also, at the end of the movie before the closing credits begin, the end graphic with the concentric hearts and the girls appearing in an explosion of stars switched to the slightly more elaborate version (this will be like that in the future seasons of the show. Also, the ending is much longer than usual and there is no "THE END" in this movie as the practice for using these two words at the end of a movie had pretty much ceased by now). Reception Reviews of the film were generally positive. On Rotten Tomatoes, it currently has a "Certified Fresh" rating of 64% from selected critics with an average reviewer score of 6.2/10 and an even better rating of 70% from top critics on the site also certifying the film as "Fresh" with an average reviewer score of 6.2/10. On Metacritic, the film currently has a rating of 65 out of 100, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Bob Longino of the Atlanta Journal-Constitution gave the movie perhaps the highest praise of all, saying "The intricate drawings emanate 1950s futuristic pizazz like a David Hockney scenescape. The inspired script is both sinfully cynical and aw-shucks sweet". He also called it "one of the few American creations that is both gleeful pop culture and exquisite high art". However, it was also reviewed negatively by some for its violence, which many felt was too extreme and highly inappropriate for a family-oriented film. The most negative review was from the show "Ebert and Roeper". Roger Ebert said the film was upsetting to watch after the 9/11 attacks, and Richard Roeper called it a freaky and annoying little film. Despite the critical success, however, the film flopped at the box office due to poor marketing and publicity, and the fact that the show lost much of its popularity. It was released straight-to-VHS and DVD in some countries. Shortly after its poor commercial performance, a Samurai Jack movie that had been in development was canceled. The Powerpuff Girls Movie grossed only $11 million against the same amount of its budget. It ended together with foreign box office with $16 million, making it unsuccessful. Since then, the TV series lost much of its popularity. Trivia *Production on this movie began in October 2001 and ended sometime in May 2002. *During the PPG argument, the first channal shown in this movie say CTN News. It might stand for Car©toon(T) Network(N) and a parodlys of CNN News and the CTW (from Sesame Street (untill Season 32)) sign. *Fuzzy Lumpkins makes a cameo appearance at the beginning, robbing the grocery store. And at the end, he is seen in jail with Mojo Jojo, and The Gangreen Gang. Also, he does not speak whatsoever. *The Powerpuff Girls Movie was the first Hollywood film to be based off of a Cartoon Network property. See also *Hanna-Barbera (film series) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie Transcript Category:Special Episodes